dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Billie Lurk
Billie Lurk is Daud's second-in-command and companion throughout the events of The Knife of Dunwall. It is she who informs Daud about the location of the whaling trawler Delilah, and assists in each of his missions. Biography The child of a foreigner from one of the many small isles in the ocean and off the coast of Pandyssia,Developer Commentary - Billie Lurk's AncestryBillie Lurk was born on the 2nd day of the Month of Hearths in 1813Dishonored: The Dunwall Archivesand grew up in Dunwall,spending her early years in the house of her lesbian and alcoholic mother. Unwanted and abused as a child, Billie left home at an early age, beginning an amateur career of thievery and assassination to avoid working as a mudlark or child prostitute.Meeting Daud She hoped to one day leave such work behind to become a ship captain. Billie became a pariah in the Dunwall underground when she murdered a "dandy" who struck and killed one of her friends; unbeknownst to her, the man was the son of the Duke of Serkonos. Due to her status as a wanted fugitive and the powerful individuals interested in her arrest, she was cast out everywhere she tried to seek refuge. One night, Billie witnessed Daud complete a triple-assassination and was so fascinated by his skill that she decided to follow him. Daud, aware of her presence, allowed Billie to trail him to his base of operations before confronting her. Impressed by her skill and courage in the face of likely demise, Daud spared Billie's life and offered her the opportunity to train with him. After joining the Whalers in 1829,Billie watched Daud closely, replacing her previous dream of becoming a ship captain with following in Daud's footsteps as a professional assassin. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' Billie assists with all of Daud's missions during The Knife of Dunwall, performing recon and information gathering to simplify his work. She also interacts with Daud when he encounters particular events, such as discovering Granny Rags' recipe in Slaughterhouse Row, the statue of Delilah Copperspoon in the Timsh Estate, and the DLC's single Outsider shrine. She will occasionally comment on Daud's choices at the end of the mission (particularly the means by which he eliminates his targets), and her behavior will be somewhat affected by Daud's chaos level. It is revealed at the end of the DLC that Billie betrayed Daud to Delilah, and planned to murder him herself. Believing he had grown weak and unstable after the assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin, Billie decided to unseat him as the leader of the Whalers and take his place. To that end, she revealed the location of the assassins' hideout to Delilah. While Delilah made contact with the Overseers to compromise the assassins as a whole, Billie was tasked with killing Daud personally. If Daud's chaos is high at the end of the DLC, Billie's belief that Daud must be replaced never falters, and she challenges him to a duel. Daud emerges as the victor, and Billie claims their relationship was bound to end this way, as it is their nature as assassins. Though Daud is given the option to kill Billie or render her unconscious, the ending proceeds as though she has been killed in either case. If Daud's chaos is low, Billie is unable to go through with the assassination, saying Daud is not as weak as she believed and that he "deserves better." Billie then surrenders herself to Daud's mercy, asking him to choose whether he will kill or spare her. If Daud kills Billie, she allows him to do so without resistance; the Outsider then comments that she lived her life as Daud had taught her, and died without regret. If Daud spares her, he commands her to leave the assassins and the city. She readily complies, heading to a distant part of the Isles to begin a new life. Despite betraying her former mentor, she leaves a note in his quarters, and returns to Dunwall for his funeral if he is killed by Corvo Attano. Personality Billie is a serious and straightforward woman, always focusing on the task at hand and how best to accomplish it. She is subsequently quite blunt in her interactions with others, speaking frankly about those she dislikes, at one point calling Delilah Copperspoon "a bit of a bitch." Billie also delights in exacting revenge and justice, wishing painful death on those she deems wicked. Her personality changes depending on Daud's chaos level; for instance, in low chaos she will knock guards out, but in high chaos she will kill them. Billie initially has great respect for Daud, following his orders without question and looking to him as an example to emulate. Her reverence toward him weakens after the assassination of the Empress, and her final reaction to him depends on his chaos level at the end of The Knife of Dunwall. If Daud's chaos is low, her respect for him overcomes her ambition to usurp his place. If Daud's chaos is high, Billie will attempt to carry through with her plan, claiming her and Daud's "nature" wouldn't allow their relationship to end any other way. Billie is also fascinated by the Outsider, at one point fantasizing about what it would be like to meet him. Abilities Billie demonstrates the ability to perform transversals, as well as the unique ability to fire multiple, shadowy darts from her wrist. She also can perform a Windblast-like scream, but only does so at the very beginning of the duel against her. Like Daud himself, she has enhanced health as well as immunity to Bend Time, sleep darts, and being set on fire, and also cannot be killed with fatality attacks. Trivia *Billie Lurk is voiced by Kristy Wu. *Just as Emily Kaldwin observes and imitates Corvo Attano in Dishonored, Billie functions similarly in regard to Daud, making him consider the effects of his actions. *Despite working with Delilah to accomplish their mutual goals, Billie does not appear to respect her--when the two meet at the end of The Surge, Billie either argues with Delilah (low chaos), or commands her to be silent (high chaos). *If Daud accidentally attacks Billie during a fight, the game will end, stating irreconcilable hostilities as the cause. *Billie is the only assassin besides Daud that wears a red outfit, whereas the rest of the assassins in The Knife of Dunwall wear gray or dark blue (in ascending order of importance within the order of assassins, or the "Whalers") . *Billie's Windblast-like scream and her ability to shoot shadowy darts from her wrist are powers commonly used by the Brigmore Witches. *Like the other assassination targets, Billie has a special death animation if killed with the sword. Unlike the others, however, her death animation, like her actions, varies based on Daud's chaos level. In Low Chaos, Daud places a reassuring hand on Billie's shoulder. She looks up at him with a smile before Daud stabs her through the chest. In High Chaos, Daud seizes her by the throat before stabbing her in the stomach. Gallery Billy Lurk concept art.png|Concept art. Target DLC06Lurk.jpg|Billie's portrait as an assassination target. Daudandbillie.png|Daud training Billie. Overlook.jpg|Billie overlooking the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. billie cropped.png|Near the Slaughterhouse. lurk1.png|Billie inside an abandoned apartment. lurk2.png|Billie speaks to Daud. lurk3.png|Billie Lurk kneels while she speaks to Daud. Billie Lurk choking a guard Eminent Domain TKoD.png|Billie chokes a guard. lurk6.png|Billie overlooks Barrister Timsh's home in the Legal District. Billie Lurk Eminent Domain TKoD.png|Billie on the roof of a building. lurk4.png|Billie stands next to an Outsider Shrine. BillieLurk sword sheathed.gif|Billie sheaths her sword (GIF). 02 billie2.png|Billie inside the Assassins' HQ. billielurk.PNG|Billie Lurk from a cutscene preceding The Surge. billie lurk 1.jpg|Billie at the end of the game (Low chaos). screens04 billie.png|Hostile Billie. screens04 billie3.png|Billie upon losing to Daud. billie death01.png|Billie right before she is killed by Daud. Billie death02.png|Billie's death animation. Lurk Shrine.jpg|Billie's shrine at the assassins' headquarters in The Brigmore Witches. Daud's Deth.png|Billie staring at a deceased Daud as his body is being cremated. Lurk.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's painting of Billie Lurk. Tarot07.jpg|Billie's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck (with Slackjaw). References Category:Female Characters Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Spoilers Category:Supernatural Category:Gangs Category:Major Characters